


Changing My Major

by Unironicdokis



Series: In Every Scenario [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Time, M/M, fun home au, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5842975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unironicdokis/pseuds/Unironicdokis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas was in his bed. Thomas, in his bed.</p><p>Last night. Oh my god, last night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing My Major

**Author's Note:**

> Let's face it, we're all showtunes trash here, so if you haven't heard the song "Changing my Major" from Fun Home please give it a listen because it's fantastic.

Even thought the curtains were drawn, James could tell it was still dark outside when he woke up to see Thomas, still sleeping, mere inches away from his face. For a moment, he did nothing, just lay there, unable to quite shake the morning grogginess. Then it hit him.

Thomas was in his bed. Thomas, in _his_ bed.

James could feel the panic rising in him.

_Last night. Oh my god, last night._

He sat up abruptly, sheets rustling loudly, and he froze when Thomas made a small noise, curling further into himself but still not waking.

_Careful not to wake up Thomas._

It didn't feel real. It couldn't have been real. Last night had to have been a dream.

It was certainly good enough to have been a dream.

The memories flooded back to him with the first traces of morning light peaking through the curtains illuminating the room. His face grew hot. He could remember very clearly now. Not the specifics, not the details—those had already becomes muddled in the brief time between last night and now—but the sensations, the feelings. The sounds. He tried not to think about it.

God, what a mess he had been.

_James, nervous and overexcited, grabbing Thomas, kissing him with more teeth than tongue or lips. James trembling as he fumbles with their clothes, hands shaking so hard he's unable to undo the buttons without help, bright red as he blurts out that he just might hurl or pass out. Thomas promising not to laugh and laughing anyways—just a little bit, and not cruelly but softly as he smiles that beautiful smile that makes James forget where he is, and their foreheads touch as Thomas leans in for another kiss, a smile still on his lips, and it's as if James can taste his laughter._

Surely Thomas must have known how nervous James had been, otherwise why would he have been so kind? He must have seemed like such an idiot. Thomas was experienced. Thomas was amazing. Thomas was—

He took deep breaths, trying to calm his heart rate. All this panic and excitement pent up inside him couldn't be good. He felt light-headed, his stomach was in knots, a lump was forming in the back of his throat. He was beginning to feel sick—but then again, didn't he always?

He just prayed that Thomas wouldn't wake. James didn't want him to see him like this: chest heaving, clutching tightly at the sheets, cheeks burning, trying desperately to calm the butterflies in his stomach and his racing heart. He must have looked so wild.

As long as Thomas kept sleeping, he had a chance of calming down before he woke.

Thomas sighed next to him, and James looked down to see that he was smiling in his sleep. His heart swelled with affection, and in that moment, James felt like he was soaring at a million miles an hour. He felt ecstatic. He felt invincible. He felt exposed.

He felt... Scared.

Why was he so scared? What the hell was he so afraid of, anyways?

James hoped that maybe by the time Thomas woke up, he'll have found his dignity again. But since when did he care about dignity around Thomas? After all, this was the same person who he'd made on numerous occasions laugh until he was in tears.

Thomas...

_Thomas sighing into his mouth as James kisses him again, and when he pulls back he's looking at James with all the trust in the world as he lets him take control. Thomas whispering as James traces his lips down his jawline, his neck, his collarbone, gasping in delight when when James tugs at his hair and leaves marks upon his neck. Thomas shivering with anticipation as James takes his time with him, traces along his spine with a finger. Thomas shaking, begging for more as James kisses his thighs. Thomas grasping at the sheets, head falling onto the pillow as he closes his eyes and arches his back, rendered an incoherent, moaning mess, surely loud enough for the neighbors to overhear. Thomas chanting "James"—his name—over and over again like a prayer as he's brought closer and closer to the edge._

Fuck political science. James was changing his major to sex with Thomas.

The afterglow had long worn off since last night's sleep, but looking at him James still thought that Thomas was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen—tangled up in the sheets of James' bed that was way too small for the both of them together, sweat collected on his brow and in his hair, mouth slightly agape as he drooled on the pillow. James wanted it to stay like this. He didn't want to think about the conversation they would undoubtably have in the morning. They didn't have to leave. They could stay in bed forever, go round after round, forget all else. Forget college, he'd dedicate his studies to Thomas Jefferson.

James had been so lost in his imagination that he hadn’t even noticed when Thomas woke.

“James?” he asked, his eyes fluttering open as he groaned and rubbed his eyes, stretching out languidly like a cat, only to close his eyes and curl up once more.

“I’m here,” he replied, voice barely audible, but Thomas heard him.

“It’s Saturday,” he mumbled, eyes still closed. “What are you doing up so early?”

James could feel his heart hammering in his chest. “I—“

But he didn’t get a chance to reply because Thomas reached out and grabbed him by the wrist, tugging him closer. “Join me, won’t you?”

“I’m already here,” teased James, but it takes a great amount of effort to keep his voice calm, to sound and relaxed as he wished he was. Nevertheless, he lay back down beside his friend so that they were staring each other face to face.

“You know what I mean…”

It must have been light by then, what with the sunshine peaking through the shades, filtering through the window and hitting Thomas at just the right angle so that it framed his face beautifully. He smiled, and James felt his pulse spike.

“You know what I’ve never done?” whispered Thomas as their eyes met.

“No, but I’m sure you’re gonna tell me.”

Thomas rolled his eyes, but James could see that he was still smiling. “I’ve never spent the whole day in bed with a really great guy.”

“Well, I guess you’re just going to have to settle for me,” said James with a small smile.

Thomas ignored this, leaning in closer so that their foreheads were touching. “Stay with me.”

“It’s my room, do I have much of a choice?”

He was trying to play it cool, but he was still anxious. He privately hoped Thomas wouldn't notice.

“James, I’m being serious,” whined Thomas, rolling over so that he was at least partially on top of James, head resting on his chest.

Thomas sighed. “Can we just... stay here all day?”

James raised his eyebrows, but he nodded ever so slightly. In that moment, Thomas looked so… vulnerable. “Of course.”

“All weekend?”

“Don’t you have school?”

Thomas groaned, grabbing the blanket and tugging it closer to himself as he buried his face in James’ chest. His hair swished around, curls hitting James in the face. “ _Fuck_ school,” said Thomas, his voice muffled. He looked up at James. “How come you haven’t kissed me 'good morning' yet?”

“I-I didn’t know that’s what you wanted.”

Thomas rolled his eyes. “After last night’s display I think it would’ve been safe to assume it’s ok, James."

“You’re right.”

Thomas was looking pretty self-satisfied when James smirked, tracing Thomas’ bottom lip with his thumb. He could feel Thomas’ breath hitch in anticipation as he leaned in closer, lips pursed slightly as he closed his eyes. “I’d hate to leave you hanging...” James said quietly. He took the opportunity to remove his hand, brushing Thomas’ hair back and kissing him on the forehead.

Thomas pouted. At seeing this, James chuckled and leaned in, pressing their lips together softly, cupping Thomas' face in his hands, and Thomas let out a happy little sigh as he reciprocated, eyes closing once more.

James was the first to pull away. "Morning breath," he murmured, more to himself than to his friend, but that didn't stop Thomas from answering him.

"Still worth it.” His eyes were still closed, head resting on James' chest. For a while, neither of them spoke.

“You’re gonna fall asleep,” said James.

“Mhm."

“Well…” James shifted his weight, rolling so he had Thomas pinned, looking up at him from the flat of his back. Thomas didn’t protest. “Would you rather sleep or have sex with me?"

Thomas raised one eyebrow. “I think you know the answer to that.”

James grinned. “Just checking.”

But before he could say anymore, Thomas had his arms around his neck and pulled James into another kiss. He chuckled when he began to feel James getting handsy.

“Feeling confident, are we?” asked Thomas, sounding smug at first but finding it increasingly difficult to keep it together as James began to kiss up and down his neck, sucking and nipping lightly at the skin. “I seem to remember you—ah, you needing me t-to coach you through last night.” But he gasped, tilting his head back to allow for better access; by the time he finished his sentence, he sounded completely undone.

James just shushed him, and Thomas let out a low moan, rolling their hips together. His arms were still around James’ neck, hands clasped in his hair, and James’ hands were gripped firmly at his hips, almost certainly hard enough to leave marks but Thomas didn’t seem to care, he just pulled James even closer, enjoying the heat of his mouth against his skin.

“Don’t hold back,” whispered Thomas through his gasps, just loud enough for him to hear. “ _Please."_

James was more than happy to comply.

— - -

James smiled affectionately at the sleeping Thomas curled up beside him once more, tangled up in his bedsheets.

_Careful not to wake up Thomas._

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty tame, but I'd still like to apologize to Mr. Miranda. Sorry Lin.
> 
> Edit: Yikes! I can't believe I posted this with so many mistakes. I went through and changed them, hopefully I caught them all.


End file.
